Batalla de bandas
by GeminisDraconis
Summary: En pocas palabras es una competencia entre dioses y semidioses, resumen completo adentro.


Resumen:

Han pasado seis meses desde la gigantomaquia Los dioses no saben como agradecerle a los siete de la profecía y a los que llevaron la atenea parthenos, para así ganar la guerra contra Gea y evitar la batalla de entre ambos campamentos. Hestia les propone a todos hacer un concurso de bandas dioses y diosas, contra semidioses y semidiosas para así lograr mejorar la relación de los dioses con sus hijos...Veamos quien gana.

Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a su legitimo autor Rick Riodan (con algunos cambios míos)

Las canciones utilizadas son:

Inmortales sweet california

Centuries Fall out boys

Invicible Ruelle

End Of Me Ashes Remain

las cuales pertenecen a sus autores y grupos musicales.

Cap 1: La competencia.

Habia pasado exactamente una semana desde la guerra contra gea y tres dias desde que Leo volvió al campamento en compañia de Calypso, las reparaciones ya habian comensado y poco a poco los semidioses griegos y romanos empezaban a congeniar, en pocas palabras en el mundo de los mortales todo se mantenia en orden donde todo era un desastre era en el olympo.

Devemos hacer algo ellos sacrificaron sus vidas por nosotros y algunos ya lo habian hecho en la guerra anterior-Dijo Hestia en su forma de niña pequeña.

Hestia no les devemos nada ellos existen para eso-Contradijo Zeus

Hemano Hesta tiene razón las batallas que esos chicos libraron eran de nosotros no de ellos devemos darles algo acambio-Dijo Poseidon apoyando a su hermana mayor.

Hera Revoloteo los ojos-Y que se supone que quieres que hagamos en la primera guerra a tu hijo le ofrecimos inmortalidad y no la quiso, nada de lo que les demos lo aceptaran.

Porque lo que les damos no es lo que ellos quieren-Dijo Hestia.

Y que es lo que ellos quieren si se puede saber-Pregunto Zeus.

Ser normales, tener aunque sea unos minutos como cualquier adolecente de su edad-Respondio para sorpresa de todos Hades el cual al ver las miradas de todo el olimpo agrego-Me lo dijo Nico mientras discutiamos sobre su madre.

Ven hasta Hades sabe lo que todos ellos solo porque tiene mejor relacion con sus hijos que ustedes-Les recrimino Hestia a todos los Dioses con hijos.

Y cual es tu idea-Pregunto Hefesto.

UNA COMPETENCIA DE BANDAS-Gritaron todos los jefes de cabañas incredulos de las palabras de quiron.

El centauro los miro a todos para luego decir-Así es mis heroes los dioses han dicho que quieren hacer una competencia de bandas contra los siete de la profecia-Dijo mirandolos-De los valientes protectores de la atenea parthenos-Dijo tambien mirandolos-Y de nuestra oraculo.

Pero porque-Pregunto percy estupefacto de que los dioses quisieran hacer una competencia de bandas contra ellos.

Percy-Empezo a decir mientras lo miraba con cariño-Los dioses lo unico que quieren es agraderles los que han hecho y que ustedes puedan pasar un momento como adolecentes de su edad.

Es obligatorio participar-Pregunto Nico desde el rincon de la sala.

Si para los siete de la profesia, Reyna y tu si-Contesto quiron.

Estos al escuchar aquello suspiraron y luego annnabeth pregunto-Y cuales son las reglas de esto.

Las reglas son primero las bandas tienen que ser chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos, segundo la cancion debe ser creada por ustedes y al letra tiene que representarlos, y por ultimo tienen prohibido pedirle ayuda a los hijos de apolo-Explico Quiron.

Por qué no los podemos ayudar-Pregunto Will nombre de toda su cabaña.

Porque ustedes junto a apolo, artemisa, las cazadoras y Dionisio seran los jueces-Y les propongo que empiezen ya a practicar porque la presentacion es dentro de una semana.

Y como si hubiera estado planificado todos los implicados salieron corriendo.

La semana ya habia pasado y todo el campamento más los dioses que no participarian estaban espectantes de como seria todo; los stolls habian contrabandeado comida para ver las pesentaciones, cada cabaña apoyaba a sus padres si estaban en competencia y el resto se mantenian neutrales, los de ares estaban listo para abuchear a los que lo hizieran mal y así.

Quiron era el encargado de mantener el orden y de presentar a las bandas, y por ese motivo el en ese instante se encotraba parado frente al improvisado esenario en donde se encontraban los intrumentos.

Mis queridos Dioses y heroes dando inisio a la primera competencia de bandas dejo con ustedes a media-sangre con la cancion inmortales, letra crada por Hazel lavesque, Annabeth chase y Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, y melodia compuesta por Rachel Dare y Piper MaLean.

Todos empezaron aplaudir mientras las chicas se levantaban para dirigirse al esenario y una vez hay vieron con sorpresa a piper sentarse tras la bateria, a oraculo tras el teclado, a la pretora tomar la guitarra electrica, a hazel tomar el bajo y por ultimo a annabeth annabeth al igual que reyna y las tres posisionarce frente a los microfonos.

Annabeth le hizo con la cabez una señal a rachel para que empeza a tocar una melodia bastante entretenida siedo seguida rapidamente por reyna, hazel y ella para luego empezar a cantar.

 _ **Te dicen como has de ser.**_

 _ **Pero no hay que escuchar**_

 _ **Sé a donde me dirijo**_

 _ **Y no voy a pararme**_ -La voz de annabeth somprendio a mas de uno tenia fuerza y si bien se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a cantar no habia nadie que pudiera decir que tenia mala voz.

 _ **Seré la llama que a ti te guiará**_

 _ **El perro guardián de tu sueño final**_ -Los suiguentes versos fueron cantados por hazel a ella al igual que a annabeth se notava que era su primera vez cantando (N/A: Su sonrojo la delatava) pero tampoco tenia mala voz.

 _ **(Ooooooh!)**_

 _ **Seré la arena que marca la hora en tu reloj.**_

 _ **(Ooooooh!)**_

 _ **Me gusta imaginar un mundo más allá**_.-Si la voz de annabeth y hazel los habia sorprendido la de reyna casi les produce un sincope era sorprendente en su voz se notaba que lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba y a diferencia de las otras dos uno se podia dar cuenta por su seguridad de que no era su primera vez cantando frente a mucha gente.(N/A: Imaginen unos docientos del campento jupiter y unos 100 del mestizo)

 _ **¡Seremos inmortales!**_

 _ **Inmortales, unidos hasta el fin.**_

 _ **Juntos por la eternidad, se acabó la oscuridad**_

 _ **Unidos hasta el fin.**_ -En ese momento empezaron a cantar las tres con una sincronia sorprendente a la vez que piper se unia en la bateria con una fuerza y destreza sorprendente como si siempre la hubiera tocado.

 _ **¡Inmooo-inmortal!**_

 _ **¡Inmooo-inmortal!**_

 _ **¡Inmooo-inmortal!**_

 _ **¡Inmooo-inmortal!**_

 _ **A veces el destino juega con nuestra fe:**_

 _ **La pone a prueba una vez y otra vez**_

 _ **¡Y otra vez!**_ -Mientras reyna cantaba todos recordaron las muchas cosas que pasaron para ganar ambas guerras.

 _ **Comparo tu pasado y mi futuro**_

 _ **Todo acabó pero nada es seguro.**_ -Cuando annabeth canto eso todos se dieron cuenta de que era cierto nadie sabia si una nueva guerra se podia desatar.

 _ **Seré la arena que marca la hora en tu reloj**_

 _ **Me gusta imaginar un mundo más allá.**_

 _ **¡Seremos inmortales!**_

 _ **Inmortales, unidos hasta el fin**_

 _ **Juntos por la eternidad, se acabó la oscuridad**_

 _ **Unidos hasta el fin**_ \- cuando volvieron a escuchar el coro todos se dieron cuenta de que ellos los los heroes del olimpo hiban a quedar inmortalizados en la historia mestiza de igual manera que lo hiceron sus antepasados.

 _ **¡Inmooo-inmortal!**_

 _ **¡Inmooo-inmortal!**_

 _ **(I-i-i-i-inmortales juntos por la eternidad... Se acabó la oscuridad...)**_

 _ **¡Seremos inmortales!**_

 _ **Inmortales, unidos hasta el fin.**_

 _ **¡Inmooo-Inmortal!**_

 _ **¡Inmoor-Inmortal!**_

 _ **¡Inmoor-Inmortal!**_

 _ **¡Inmoor-Inmortal!**_

Una vez terminada la canción todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudir a las chicas la letra les habia subido el animo y los padres (N/A: Y apolo por su oraculo) de estas estaban orgullosos.

Las chicas bajaron y fueron recividas con felicitaciones por sus respectivos novios y amigos a escepcion de reyna, ella se acerco a nico quien la recibio con un abrazo.

Como se sintio volver a los escenarios querida leonessa-Le dijo nico en un susurro haceindo que esta se sonrojara y lo golpera en el brazo.

No lo digas que alguien te podria escuchar, aparte prometimos no volver a hablar de ese tema pequeño Angel-Dijo también en un susurro-O que crees que diran los chicos si se enteran de nuetro pequeño secretito-Pregunto mientras lo miraba.

De que probablemente seamos unos tramposos por saber cosas que ellos no-Dijo ironico-Tranquila reyna nadie se va enterar.

Reyna iba a agregar algo más pero justo en ese momento llego Jason.

Nico ven a sentarte que es el turno de nuestros padres-Dijo mintras lo tiraba de brazo para hacercarlo donde estaban los chicos sentados.

Quiron subio nuevamente al esenario-Bueno despues de la hermosa presentacion a llegado el turno Golden and silver con la cancion centuries, letra compuesta por poseidon, zeus y hades, melodia creada de igual manera por el señor del inframundo-todos aplaudieron a los dioses en especial sus hijos que querian saber que tan fuerte era la competencia.

Los primeros en subir fueron zeus y poseidon tomando el primero una guitarra y el segundo el bajo, luego subieron hefesto, hermes y ares, los primeros se posicionaron tras la batería y el teclado respectivamente mientras que el dios de la guerra tomaba la otra guitarra, y por ultimo subió hades para pararse tras el micrófono.

Una voz extrañamente femenina sonó como si estuviera marcando el ritmo y una vez que paro hades empezó a cantar mientras era acompañado por el rey de los mares y el dios de los ladrones.

 _ **Some legends are told/Algunas leyendas se cuentan**_

 _ **Some turn to dust or to gold/Otras se vuelven polvo u oro**_

 _ **But you will remember me/Pero ustedes me recordarán**_

 _ **Remember me, for centuries/Me recordaran, durante siglos**_ -Con esa pura estrofa canda por el dios del inframundo pudieron todos notar dos cosas la primera el dios tenia una voz fenomenal y la segunda se notaba deinmedianto que la letra habia sido compuesta por poseidon y zeus, ya que, solo esos dioces se atreverian a colocar una frace asi en la letra de una cancion(N/A: aparte de apolo claro)

 _ **Just one mistake/Sólo un error-En ese momento se unio ares a la melodia.**_

 _ **Is all it will take/Es todo lo que cuesta**_

 _ **We'll go down in history/Pasaremos a la historia**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries/Me recordarán durante siglos**_

Una vez terminada esa estrofa se unieron a tocar hefesto y zeus-Mientras poseidon ayudaba con los "coros"- cada uno con una destreza que no se espera de un dios que según sus hijos no hacen nada productivo, aunque bueno eso era pensamiento que tenia de todos los dioses, un pensamiento que lentamente se iba alejando cada vez más.

 _ **Remember me for centuries-Me recordarán durante siglos**_

 _ **Mummified my teenage dreams/Calma mis sueños adolecentes**_ -Para nadie paso desapersivido el guiño que los tres grandes les mandaron a sus esposas logrando que estas se sonrjaran.

 _ **No, it's nothing wrong with me/No, no me pasa nada malo.**_

 _ **The kids are all wrong/Los niños están todos mal**_ -solo algunos lograron ver el transfondo de esas palabras.

 _ **The story's all off/Las historias están apagadas**_

 _ **Heavy metal broke my heart/El heavy metal me rompio el corazón**_ -más de uno (N/A: En especial sus hijos) rio al ver la reaccion sobre actuada del dios al cantar esa frase.

 _ **Come on, come on, and let me in/Vamos, Vamos déjame entrar**_ -no paso desarceivida la mirada de dolor en los ojos de hestia al escuchar a su hermano cantar esa frace despues de todo ella sabia lo que el quería decir al igual que su único hijo varon.

 _ **Bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints/Moratones en tus muslos, como las puntas de mis dedos.**_

 _ **And this is supposed to match/Y esto se supone que coincida**_ -Varios rieron devido a que esa parte de la canción sonaba mas como un reclamo de hades hacia sus hermanos que una parte de la canción.

 _ **The darkness that you felt/La oscuridad que hay en ti.**_

 _ **I never meant for you to fix yourself/Nunca tuve la intención de que te cuidaras a ti mismo**_ -sin que nadie lo notara hades le mando una mirada de arrepentimiento a su hijo y mas "coritos".

 _ **Some legends are told/Algunas leyendas se cuentan**_

 _ **Some turn to dust or to gold/Otras se vuelven polvo u oro**_

 _ **But you will remember me/Pero ustedes me recordarán**_

 _ **Remember me, for centuries/Me recordaran, durante siglos**_

 _ **Just one mistake/Sólo un error.**_

 _ **Is all it will take/Es todo lo que cuesta**_

 _ **We'll go down in history/Pasaremos a la historia**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries/Me recordarán durante siglos**_ -Casi todo el campamento que ya se habia "aprendido" el coro lo cantabam junto al dios.

 _ **Remember me for centuries/Me recordarán durante siglos**_

 _ **And I can't stop until the whole world knows my name/Y no puedo parar hasta que todo el mundo conosca mi nombre**_ -Artemisa que estaba junto a su hermano, sus cazadoras y sus sobrinos nurmuro algo que sono como "mi padre siempre tan arrogante"

 _ **Because I was only born inside my dreams/Porque soló era atrevido en mis sueños**_.

 _ **Until you die for me, as long as there's a light/hasta que tú mueras por mí, mientras haya una luz.**_

 _ **My shadow's over you /mi sombra estará sobre ti.**_ -Palabras sabias de poseidon y hades pensaron varios dioses.

 _ **Because I am the opposite of amnesia/Porque yo soy lo contrario a la amnesia**_

 _ **And you're a cherry blossomy /Tú eres una flor de cerezo.**_

 _ **You're about to bloom/Estás a punto de florecer.**_

 _ **You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon/Eres tan bonita, pero te habrás ido tan pronto.**_ -Persefone bajo la mirada ella sabia perfectamente que esa estrofa de la canción era para ella.

 _ **Some legends are told/Algunas leyendas se cuentan**_

 _ **Some turn to dust or to gold/Otras se vuelven polvo u oro**_

 _ **But you will remember me/Pero ustedes me recordarán**_

 _ **Remember me, for centuries/Me recordaran, durante siglos**_

 _ **Just one mistake/Sólo un error**_

 _ **Is all it will take/Es todo lo que cuesta**_

 _ **We'll go down in history/Pasaremos a la historia**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries/Me recordarán durante siglos**_

 _ **We've been here forever/Hemos estado aquí siempre**_

 _ **And here's the frozen proof/Y aquí está la prueba congelada**_

 _ **I could scream forever/Podría gritar para siempre**_

 _ **We are the poisoned youth/Somos la juventud envenenada**_ -Esa estrofa hizo a todos los dioses darse cuenta de los errores que llevaban siglos cometiendo

 _ **Some legends are told/Algunas leyendas se cuentan**_

 _ **Some turn to dust or to gold/Otras se vuelven polvo u oro**_

 _ **But you will remember me/Pero ustedes me recordarán**_

 _ **Remember me, for centuries/Me recordaran, durante siglos**_

 _ **Just one mistake/Sólo un error**_

 _ **Is all it will take/Es todo lo que cuesta**_

 _ **We'll go down in history/Pasaremos a la historia**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries/Me recordarán durante siglos**_

Una vez termida la canicion todos se pararon a aplaudir en especial los hijos de los dioses que participaron ya que no podían creer lo buenos que eran sus padres en este tipo de cosas; todos los dioses fueron resividos con alago de los demas dioses excepto hades ya que apenas este se bajo del escenario su esposa perséfone se lanzo a sus brazos para besarlo con una amor que hace siglos ellos no se demostraban.

Y eso a que se debe-pregunto el dios de los muertos un poco atontado por el fabuloso beso de su esposa.

Perséfone sonrio traviesa para luego decir-Para que no olvides que el amor que sentía porti hace más de tres-mil años aun se se mantiene vivo.

Hades al escuchar esas palabras sonrió de una manera que nadie de los que se encontraba-aparte de nico que recordaba haberla visto el día que dio sus primeros pasos- hay presente habia visto jamas, para luego tomar a su esposa nuevamente en sus brazos para besarla.

Hestia sonrío mientras miraba a su hermano menor para luego mirar a su hermana-No crees que ya va siendo hora de que lo perdones.

Demeter suspiro mientras miraba a hades y a su hija besarse-Talves tengas razón.

Bueno yo me retiro que ya es nuestro turno de competir-Dijo hestia para luego dirigirse al escenario donde quiron ya las estaba presentando.

Ahora se presenta el penúltimo grupo steel heart con la canción invincible letra por las tres reinas del mundo-Silbidos por parte de los dioses-y melodía por las diosas regentes de lo que uno mas necesita y quiere, el amor y la familia.-Termino de decir quiron dando inicio a una ronda de aplausos mientras las diosas tomaban sus lugares, hestia se sentó frente a un piano que nadie sabia en que momento había aparecido, hera se paro detrás del teclado, anfítrite de sentó tras la batería, afrodita para sorpresa de todos ya que pensaban que ella iba a cantar tomo el bajo el cual cambio de negro a rojo apenas lo toco y finalmente persefone tomo el micrófono mientras le mandaba un beso a su esposo.

Persefone miro a hestia la cual empezó a tocar una melodía tranquila casi melancólica para luego suspirar y empezar a cantar a la vez que hera empezaba a tocar también.

 _ **I see the look in your eyes,/Veo la mirada en tus ojos**_ -Con esa pura frase la mayoría ya estaban sorprendidos la diosa de la primavera tenia una voz dulce y melódica que con solo escucharla te hacia sonreir.

 _ **I know you're thirstin' for blood/Se qu estas sediento de sangre**_

 _ **I feel it stirring inside/Siento la agitación en mi interior**_

 _ **But you got nothing on us/Pero no tienes nada de nosotros**_ -De alguna manera cada verso de esa estrofa parecía estar dedicado a cada uno de los tres grandes.

 _ **You want a war/Tu querias guerra**_ -En ese momento entraron afrodita y anfítritre a tocar.

 _ **You don't know what you're asking for/No sabes lo que estas perdiendo**_

 _ **You want a war/Tu querias guerra**_

 _ **You don't know what you're asking for/No sabes lo que estas perdiendo**_

 _ **You want a war/Tu querias guerra**_

 _ **You don't know what you're asking for/No sabes lo que estas perdiendo**_

 _ **You want a war, you want a war/Tu querias guerra, tu querías guerra**_ -Esa parte sonaba como una requiminacion de hera a zeus por la guerra que el empezó entre sus hermanos hace mas de tres-mil años.

 _ **Bring on the fire and bring on the storm/Trae el fuego, y provoca la tormenta**_ -En ese momento hera, anfítrite y afrodita miraron a sus esposos.

 _ **We'll still be here when it's all said and done/Aun estaremos aquí cuando todo este dicho y hecho**_ -Eso de alguna manera para los dioses era reconfortante saber que sus esposas estarian hay para ellos.

 _ **Burn down the bridges and tear down the walls/Quema los puentes y derriba los muros**_

 _ **We'll still be standing invincible/Todavia estaremos de pie Invencibles**_

 _ **Invincible/Invencible**_ -Persefone miro a su esposo como si le estuviera diciendo "recuerda yo siempre te esperare no importa cuanto estemos separados"

 _ **Thunder in my chest/Bajo mi pecho**_

 _ **Adrenaline in my veins/La adrenalina en mis venas**_

 _ **You better bring your best/Mejor trae a tu bestia**_

 _ **If you wanna play my game/Si quieres jugar mi juego**_ -Hades sonrió sarcásticamente le gustaba cuando perséfone lo retaba.

 _ **You want a war/Tu querias guerra**_

 _ **You don't know what you're asking for/No sabes lo que estas perdiendo**_

 _ **You want a war/Tu querias guerra**_

 _ **You don't know what you're asking for/No sabes lo que estas perdiendo**_

 _ **You want a war/Tu querias guerra**_

 _ **You don't know what you're asking for/No sabes lo que estas perdiendo**_

 _ **You want a war, you want a war/Tu querías guerra, tu querías guerra**_ -Ahora fue anfítrite quien miro mal a su marido.

 _ **Bring on the fire and bring on the storm/Trae el fuego, y provoca la tormenta**_

 _ **We'll still be here when it's all said and done/Aun estaremos aquí cuando todo este dicho y hecho**_

 _ **Burn down the bridges a** **nd tear down the walls/Quema los puentes y derriba los muros**_

 _ **We'll still be standing invincible/Todavia estaremos de pie Invencibles**_

 _ **Invincible/Invencible**_

 _ **Bring on the fire and bring on the storm/Trae el fuego, y provoca la tormenta**_

 _ **We'll still be here when it's all said and done/Aun estaremos aquí cuando todo este dicho y hecho**_

 _ **Burn down the bridges and tear down the walls/Quema los puentes y derriba los muros**_

 _ **We'll still be standing invincible/Todavia estaremos de pie Invencibles**_

 _ **Invincible/Invencible**_ -Una vez terminada la canción hestia mira a sus hermanos diciendo con la mirada "Quiero que volvamos a ser una familia" , a la vez que todos empezaban a aplaudir mientras las diosas sonreian esperando que su cancion hiciera que porfin esos tres orgullosos se perdonaran.

Los tres hermanos se miraron mintras con la mirada se decian solo una cosa: despues hablamos, si bien no era lo que ella esperaban el que fueran a hablar ya era un avance.

Mientras todo eso pasaba cinco semidioses que en algun momento de la cancion desaparecieron se encontraban dandole los ultimos detalles a sus trajes y a esperar que quiron los presentara.

Chicos estan seguros de hacer esto-pergunto frank el cual se encontraba un poco cohibido por la ropa que traia.

Percy sonrio-Pues claro- luego miro a su primo-preparado nico.

Este solo ladio los labios para luego decir-Siempre.

Perfecto ahora solo esperemos a que quiron nos llame-Dijo leo mientras los demas asentian.

Quiron volvio a subir a escenaria para empezar a decir-Bueno ahora se presentara el ultimo grupo con la cancion End Of Me (a varios les llamo la atencion el nombre)letra y melodia por Nico Di Angelo y Leo valdes aquí dejo con ustedes a The Warriors.

Todos esperaron a que ellos subieran pero en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que no estaban pero cuando quiron iba a hablar para preguntar por ellos se escucho el sonido de un aguila todos miraron hacia el cielo desde donde esta empezo a bajar hasta quedar en frente de la guitarra ritmica y una vez hay el aguila se convirtio en frank el cual para sorpresa de todos- en especial de su novia- No estaba vestido como siempre sino que llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro y una camisa de cuadros roja completamente abierta lo que permitia que todos vieran que ya no era ese chico chino-canadiense con cara de bebe-mientras que hazel se sonrojaba al ver a su novio de esa forma.

Luego de la nada la bateria estallo en llamas y una vez que estas desaparecieron pudieron ver a leo sentado tras esta vestido con unos pantalones negros y una sudadera sin mangas del mismo color.

Un monton de agua empezo a formar un cuerpo frente a donde estaba hubicada la guitarra electrica y una vez que el agua tomo forma fisica todos pudieron ver a percy con unos pantalones verde oscuro completamente rotos en los muslos y rodillas, junto con una camisa negra que al igual que frank la llevaba abierta asciendo que annabeth hirviera de celos por como las chicas-en especial las hijas de afrodita y venus-miraban a su novio.

Luego para sobresalto de la mayoría un rayo cayo frente al bajo y una vez que este se deshizo apareció jason con unos pantalones negros que no se sabia si eran de tela o cuerina y solo traía puesta una chaqueta de cuero-Piper tuvo la misma reacción que annabeth segundos atras.

Y finalmente un montón de sombras aparecieron frente al micrófono y una ves que estas se disiparon pudieron apreciar a nico con unos pantalones de cuero -con unas cadenas colgando- que se pegaban a sus piernas de una manera sorprendente, una camiseta sin mangas color negro la cual permitía que todos pudieran ver parte del tatuaje que por lo visto venia desde la espalda y terminaba en el cuello, nico a diferencia de los demás se había delineado los ojos con negro no que hacia que se vieran mas grandes de lo que deporsi ya eran y con la cabeza les hizo una seña a percy, frank y jason para que empezaran a tocar una melodía que contrastaba completamente a las canciones anteriormente escuchadas y luego de unos segundos se agrego leo a la tocata.

Nico miro al hacia donde estaban todas las personas para luego tomar el micrófono y empezar a cantar.

 _ **There's a fire burning inside me /Hay un fuego quemando dentro de mí**_ -Si antes la voz de las chicas, hades y perséfone los había sorprendido la de nico los dejo alucinando su voz tenia una seguridad que nunca mostraba y había algo en su voz que te atraía ya que esta no era ni muy suave ni muy ronca era perfecta.

 _ **cold steel calls out my name/Un arma blanca grita mi nombre**_

 _ **T** **empted to give in to the rage/La tentación de ceder a la rabia**_ -Con esos dos versos todos se dieron cuenta de que nico y leo tenían muchas cosas por las cuales darle la espalda al mundo-en especial el primero- pero ellos no lo hicieron y siguieron luchando.

 _ **Torn apart by this affliction/Destrozado por esa aflicción**_ -Nico cerro los ojos mientras recordaba como se sintió después de la muerte de bianca.

 _ **locked up inside myself/Encerrado dentro de mi mismo**_ -Todos los semidioses se sintieron identificados con esa frase después de todos ellos casi nunca se mostraban tal cual eran.

 _ **This life is much too young to fade/Esta vida es demasiado joven para desaparecer**_ -Todos los dioses miraron a sus hijos pensando que era verdad ellos eran demasiados jovenes para morir e igual seguían luchando.

 _ **I/YO**_

 _ **ran away...from the pain /Me escapo...Del dolor**_

 _ **always breaking down inside/Siempre quebrándome por dentro**_

 _ **Incomplete/Incompleto**_ -Hades y reyna serraron los ojos ellos sabian cuanto habia sufrido nico uno por ser su padre y poder ver lo que sentia y la otra porque sintio su dolor al darle su fuerza, de igual manera hefesto se preguntaba cuanto habia sufrido su hijo enrealidad.

 _ **but now I see/Pero ahora veo**_

 _ **This will be the end of me/Este no será el final para mí**_ -Nico dejo de cantar dando paso a un pequeño interludio mientras las sombras lo empezaban a rodear dandole una mirada más oscura y a la vez atrayente para luego volver a cantar.

 _ **The world around me.../El mundo que me rodea...**_

 _ **...sells an empty promise/Vende una promesa vacía**_

 _ **They build you up just to watch you fall/Ellos te fortalecen sólo para verte caer**_

 _ **It's time to meet this face to face/Es momento de enfrentar esto cara a cara.**_ -Esa estrofa les llego a la mayoría de los que habían juzgado o juzgaban aun a nico solo por ser hijo de hades después de todo el siempre se esforzaba para que unos días o semanas después de lograr algo bueno-como lo de la batalla de manhattan- lo vuelvan a olvidar y con leo pasaba que no importaba cuanto se esforzaba siempre había alguien que lo iba a criticar por como era.

 _ **I/YO**_

 _ **ran away...from the pain /Me escapo...Del dolor**_

 _ **always breaking down inside/Siempre quebrándome por dentro**_

 _ **Incomplete/Incompleto**_

 _ **but now I see/Pero ahora veo**_

 _ **This will be the end of me/Este no será el final para mí**_

 _ **Black and white melt into grey.../Blanco y negro se fusionan en gris...**_ -Eso era la vida de leo siempre entre el blanco y el negro nunca podía ser completamente blanco o completamente negro.

 _ **till every truth is stripped away/Hasta que cada verdad se despojad-Ambos tuvieron que revelar secretos que casi los hace quebrase.**_

 _ **When nothing's wrong nothing's ok/Cuando nada está mal, nada esta bien**_ -Eso era la vida de nico nunca pude ser feliz siempre algo se la tiene que arruinar.

 _ **Everyone has been betrayed/Todo el mundo a sido traicionada**_ -Eso era cierto todos siempre en alguna oportunidad le dieron la apuñalada en la espalda a alguien aveces incluso sin darse cuanta.

Y mientras percy y frank tenían su solo de guitarra nico empezó a "bailar" de una manera tan sensual que hizo que varias chicas y uno que otro chico-entre ellos el hijo de apolo-se sonrojaran por ver al "niño" de catorce años de esa manera, pero claro todos olvidaban que el hijo de hades había dejado de ser un niño hace mucho.

 _ **I/YO**_

 _ **ran away...from the pain /Me escapo...Del dolor**_

 _ **always breaking... down inside/Siempre quebrándome... por dentro**_

 _ **Incomplete/Incompleto**_

 _ **but now I see/Pero ahora veo**_

 _ **This will be the end/Este no sera el final.**_

 _ **I/YO**_

 _ **ran away...from the pain /Me escapo...Del dolor**_

 _ **always breaking... down inside/Siempre quebrándome... por dentro**_

 _ **Incomplete/Incompleto**_

 _ **but now I see/Pero ahora veo**_

 _ **This will be the end of me/Este no será el final para mí**_

Una vez terminada la canción todos aplaudieron, todos se dieron cuenta del daño que provocaban aveces sin darse cuenta como era en el caso de la gente que no tomaba en cuenta a leo pero el caso de nico era distinto a el lo trataban solo por quien era su padre siendo que los hijos no deben pagar las culpas de sus padres.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia ns vemos pronto en otro cap y digan quien creen que gane la competencia.


End file.
